epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/Epic Rap Battles of Stofferex- AVGN vs Gordon Ramsay
Hello, finally I made my first rap battle. This is the master chef, Gordon Ramsay, versus the king over the internet, the Angry Video Game Nerd. They battle to see who is more pissed off, and most important of all, who can be the better rapper! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! THE ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD VERSUS... GORDON RAMSAY! BEGIN! (Gordon) Ok nerd, it’s about time I teach you a lesson/ When you’re stepping into the master chef’s session Your show is so outdated, while mine is earning 5 stars/ With my kitchen knifes Im gonna give you more than just scars! I’m fixing sweet food like no one other/ I’m gonna serve some ”food” for your mother! What you gonna do now? Throw a pen at me?/ Just so you know I will never see your shitty-ass movie! (AVGN) Alright chef, it’s time to take you back to the past/ To see when your career started to suck ASS! I’m going to destroy you, so you can stop with all your bitchin/ Then I send Super Mecha Death Christ and really make it Hell’s kitchen! Your food is great? I rather eat buffalo diarrhea with YOUR mom!/ You better watch out fucker because I’m about to drop some F-bombs! I hate you more than Superman 64 and Action 52/ You’re just an british moron that doesn’t know what the hell to do! (Gordon) If you like turds so much then go ahead and take a shit/ That seem’s to be the only thing your good at, isn’t it? Now Im gonna be honest, I rather watch the Irate Gamer/ Because compared to other Youtuber’s, you’re much lamer! Also, you’re only famous because of your swearing/ And glasses, white shirt? I can’t belive what you’re wearing Try to use your Power Glove, I just cut your hands off!/ In your videos you look even more wasted than David Hasselhoff! (AVGN) ”Ooh scary rhymes!” Screw that, I created Monster Madness!/ You can’t even make a meal without a massive mess! Why don’t you sit your fucking ass down and take some pills?/ In this game of anger, I will be the king of every fucking hill! The only thing you seem’s to be good at is screaming/ You will never defeat me or my fans, so you can just keep dreamin! I crushed you easily, without breaking a single drop of sweat/ Fuck Smosh and RWJ, I’m the domination over the internet! (Gordon) You think this battle is over? You are so wrong/ Im gonna make you fall like your hero King Kong You think I was angry before then just wait/ Because I’m about to cook you’re permanent fate No matter how hard you try, you’re show isn’t funny/ The fun part was when your ass got kicked by Bugs Bunny How can you defeat me? With your horroblie special effects?/ No matter, I won. Now go because Mike is waiting for his sex (???) SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHER FUCKER! (Gordon and the nerd turn their heads around and see’s...MOTHERFUCKER MIKE!) (Mike) Motherfucker Mike here, and today I’m gonna own in this rap/ This chef maybe look scary but all you have to do is bitch slap! I mean shit! It’s time for you to throw in the towell/ Your think your the best. I rather pick Simon Cowell I can review any game like a boss, and find every glitch/ The only thing you can do is screaming like a little bitch But you wonna know what’s really BULLSHIT? Your stupid show!/ You will never defeat us, because Cinemassacre has bad-ass flow! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I GUESS YOU DECIDE SOMETIMES! EPIC *COWA FUCKING PIECE OF DOG SHIT* RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Well is not that good I know. But it was a first attempt since everybody else does it. So I wanted to give it a try. So please don't be to mean. Thank you :) Who won? AVGN & Mike Gordon Ramsay Category:Blog posts